Myelodysplastic/myeloproliferative neoplasms (MPN) are a group of diseases that affect normal blood cell production in the bone marrow. In this case the bone marrow causes an overproduction of one or more blood cell types (red cells, white cells or platelets). Complications arise over time due to the abnormally high number of blood cells that accumulate in the bone marrow aidnd in the circulating blood.
There are different types of MPN. They are generally distinguished from each other by the type of cell which is most affected, such as for example:                Polycythemia vera—an overproduction of red blood cells.        Essential thrombocythemia—overproduction of platelets        Chronic myelomonocytic leukaemia (CMML)—overproduction of white cells (granulocytes)        Chronic neutrophilic leukaemia—overproduction of neutrophils (a type of white cell)        Chronic eosinophilic leukaemia—overproduction of eosinophils (a type of white cell)        Idiopathic myelofibrosis—a condition in which bone marrow tissue is gradually replaced by fibrous scar-like tissue, disrupting normal blood cell production.        
In many cases, these diseases develop slowly and get worse gradually. In some cases myeloproliferative neoplasms can progress to leukaemia.
Compounds capable of preventing and treating these types of diseases are urgently needed.